Lady Is a Tramp
Lady Is a Tramp from Babes in Arms is featured in Laryngitis, the eighteenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Mercedes and Puck as an attempt for Puck to win over Mercedes, so he can use her for her new popularity. Lyrics Episode/Studio Version= Puck: She gets too hungry for dinner at eight She adores the theater and won't arrive late She'd never bother with people she'd hate That's why the lady is a tramp Doesn't like crap games with barons and earls Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls Won't dish the dirt with the rest of those girls That's why the lady is a tramp She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair Life without care, she's broke, it's OK She hates California, it's cold, and it's damp That's why the lady is a tramp Whoa, oh Mercedes: Ooh I get far too hungry for dinner at eight I adore the theater, but I never come late Puck (Mercedes): You'd never bother with anyone that you hate (Oh, doh, doh, doh, doh) Mercedes and Puck: That's why the lady is a tramp Mercedes: I like the free, fresh wind in my hair Life without care Puck: She's a swinger, a humdinger Mercedes (with Puck): Hate California (Too cold and too damp) Mercedes (Puck): That's why the lady (That's why the lady) That's why the lady (That's why the lady) That's why the lady (Ooh) That is why the lady (That is why the lady) Is a tramp (Is a tramp) Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah |-| Concert Version= Puck: She gets too hungry for dinner at eight She adores the theater and won't arrive late She'd never bother with people she'd hate That's why the lady is a tramp Doesn't like crap games with barons and earls Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls Won't dish the dirt with the rest of those girls That's why the lady is a tramp Santana: She loves the free, fresh wind in her hair Life without care, she's broke, it's OK Puck (and Santana): She hates California, it's cold, and it's damp (That's why the lady) is a tramp Whoa, oh Mercedes: Ooh I get far too hungry for dinner at eight I adore the theater, but I never come late Santana (Mercedes): Oh, I'd never bother with people I hate, yeah (Oh, doh, doh, doh) Mercedes and Puck: That's why the lady is a tramp Mercedes and Santana: I like the free, fresh wind in my hair Life without care Puck: She's a swinger, a humdinger Mercedes (with Puck): Hate California (Too cold and too damp) (Santana: Too cold and too damp) Mercedes (Puck and Santana): That's why the lady (That's why the lady) That's why the lady (That's why the lady) That's why the lady (Santana: Oooh, yeah) That is why the lady (Puck: That is why the lady) (Santana: That is why the lady) Is a tramp (Puck: Is a) Mercedes and Puck (Santana): Tramp (Is a) Mercedes, Puck and Santana: Tramp Trivia *This song was performed by Matheus and Damian McGinty for their music video in the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Project. *During the Glee Live Tour 2010, Naya Rivera joined Amber Riley and Mark Salling for this song's performance. *This is Puck's first duet of the series. Gallery 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ed84ed17970b.jpg ladyisatramp_mercedespuck.png ladyisatramp_puck1.png ladyisatramp_puck2.png Ladyisatramp_puckmercedes.png 2rfi1_480x270_1knyi1.jpg The Lady is a Tramp.jpg mercedes.jpg LIATSantana.jpg LIATPuckcedes.jpg LIATPuck.jpg puvc.PNG tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mde6x2XbGV1ra5gbxo8_250.gif lady is a tramp.png 1ladyisatramp.gif 2ladyisatramp.gif 3ladyisatramp.gif 4ladyisatramp.gif 5ladyisatramp.gif 6ladyisatramp.gif 7ladyisatramp.gif 8ladyisatramp.gif 9ladyisatramp.gif 10ladyisatramp.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One